memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet commanders
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many officers holding the rank of commander (or the subordinate commander rank, lieutenant commander). Commanders Earth Starfleet Starfleet (Earth) *Jonathan Archer (NX Program, 2140s) *A.G. Robinson (NX program) *Charles Tucker III (''Enterprise'' NX-01) *T'Pol (Enterprise NX-01) *Williams (Starfleet Command, 2150s) Federation Starfleet UFP *Valerie Archer *J. Bartlett *Beach *Erika Benteen *Branch *Harry Brand *Carter *Christine Chapel *Pavel Chekov *Beverly Crusher *Karen Farris *Flaherty *Gatsby *Steve Gerber *Alice Ginsburg *Mitchell Green *Hansen (Commander) *Pete Harkins *Hilliard *Cal Hutchinson *Mark Jameson *Kathryn Janeway *Donald Kaplan *Grace Kenney *Kira Nerys *Kyle *Edward M. La Forge *Mindy Long *Martin Madden *Bruce Maddox *Leonard McCoy *Stephen Mullen *David Nemzek *Parker (Commander) *Katherine Pulaski *Dalen Quaice *Orfil Quinteros *Janice Rand *Rightwell *William Riker *Montgomery Scott *Shelby *Benjamin Sisko *Sonak *Spock ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], 2267-2270s) *Hikaru Sulu *Deanna Troi *Uhura *Zakarian *The [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] helmsman (see List of USS Saratoga personnel) Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel *Reginald Barclay (Starfleet Academy, in VGR:"Endgame") *Julian Bashir (in DS9:"The Visitor") *Jadzia Dax (in DS9:"The Visitor") *Kenno (ISS ''Enterprise]], in TOS:"Mirror, Mirror" *Alyssa Ogawa ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], in TNG:"Parallels") *Malcolm Reed (Enterprise NX-01, in ENT:"Twilight") *Spock ([[ISS Enterprise|ISS Enterprise]], in TOS:"Mirror, Mirror") *Thelin (USS Enterprise, in TAS:"Yesteryear") *Worf (USS ''Enterprise-D, in TNG:"Parallels") Lieutenant commanders Federation Starfleet * Hars Adislo * Albert * Edith Alfaro * Argyle * Cavit * Chakotay * Christine Chapel * Beverly Crusher * Jack Crusher * Neela Daren * Data * Jadzia Dax * Hester Dealt * Dorothy Duder * Michael Eddington * Ben Finney * Giotto * Christopher Hobson * Sandy Holst * Cal Hudson * Geordi La Forge * Lang (Lieutenant Commander) * Susanna Leijten * Kathy Leprich * Lojur * Leland T. Lynch * Sarah MacDougal * Tom Markel * Leonard McCoy * L. McGarry * Gary Mitchell * Jon Monson * Anne Mulhall * Jean-Luc Picard * Janice Rand * Dexter Remmick * William Riker * Connor Rossa * Montgomery Scott * Shelby * Singh (Lieutenant Commander) * Benjamin Sisko * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Syvar * Uhura * Deanna Troi * Tuvok * Valeris * Dmitri Valtane * Greta Vanderweg * Worf * Beth Woods (Lieutenant Commander) * T. Ziegler Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets *LIST HERE Background Numerous officers were often referred to as commanders, or wore commander rank insignia, but were actually other ranks. In TNG:"The Best of Both Worlds, Part I, Jean-Luc Picard remembers meeting Lieutenant Commander Riker, but Riker was wearing commander insignia in the corresponding scene in TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint." This happened in TOS also, as Spock was referred to as an LCDR is TOS:"Court Martial" even though he regularly wore commander stripes up to and including that point. The same went for Ben Finney in that episode and Giotto in TOS:"The Devil in the Dark," both of whom wore CMDR insignia but were clearly referred to as LCDR in dialogue. The reverse happened to Chakotay, who wore LCDR insignia but was only referred to as commander for VGR's entire run.